To execute a communication service function, an electronic device with a mobile communication function, such as a mobile phone, needs to connect with a base station system. One of the functions of the base station system is to relay a signal to be transmitted to the electronic device or a signal received from the electronic device, when the base station is properly accessed by the electronic device. A network provider may build a communication network by providing a multitude of these base stations, each base station having an area of a specified range that overlaps with another range of another base station. In the art, the coverage area of a base station is also known as a cell. The electronic device may connect with the cell by performing a series of authentication procedures together with the base station system based on unique security information.
Since the base station system retains information about the electronic device, which connects to the cell, security is required to keep the retained information secure and confidential. Recently, information about the electronic device or a user of the electronic device has been hacked. Malicious hackers obtain the information by setting up a fake base station disguised as a valid base station by duplicating the information necessary to identify the base station. Since the hacked information may be used illegally, serious harm may be caused. Accordingly, a countermeasure is needed to prevent this type of hacking.